


Dessert in Bed

by NiaChase



Series: Daddy loves it that way [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Chocolate Syrup, Don't Give A Fuck Attitude, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Licking Penis, M/M, Milk, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Rimming, Sexual Confusion, Squirting, Wet & Messy, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Chocolate syrup, whip cream, and a small box of milk with a funnel he gathered and sanitized from his tool kit. His son was going to be the sweetest thing he eating on and out of.Bill's sweet dessert is his twelve year old son, who is confused and horny.





	Dessert in Bed

Bill was in something deep. Like wrong deep. He thought about how the hell he was going to tame his wild urges. His twelve year old son was always watching him with a blush and ashamed eyes, but even then, there was a hint of a fire. 

Sneaking into his son's bedroom at night and basically raping him was what got Bill by. Not that his wife mattered. Sex with his wife was dull. He tried to mix things up, but that woman was stiff as a board when it came to trying something new.

So it really shouldn't have surprised him when he cornered his frighten son in his room when his wife was about to head out. The wife already kissed the son goodbye and Bill as well. He waited for the door to close to work his new fantasy. His son can miss a day from school. 

He'll come up with a excuse. His son also knew the rules when it come to having sex with his dad. It was a surprise he even kept his mouth shut about that. But the son was already going through his own demons which was, what was he feeling and why is he dreaming of his dad in a lewd way when his dad wasn't touching him. It was safe to say he was curious at this point.  


Maybe he was starting to like it, but was in denial right now.  


That was probably why he went to his daddy's room so calmly and sat on the same bed his dad and mom just had sex on three days ago. He wasn't going to lie, it made him a bit jealous. There was one moment he wanted to open the door and tell his mother to get out. 

But he was still in denial right now.  


Bill went to the kitchen and gathered his condiments for his sweet dessert. Chocolate syrup, whip cream, and a small box of milk with a funnel he gathered and sanitized from his tool kit. His son was going to be the sweetest thing he eating on and out of.

Bill smile and heading to his bedroom where his son was seated on the edge of the bed with a shy face. To be honest, his boy's ass and his innocence was a major turn on. His son looked up at the items his father had in his arms, blushing and wondering what his daddy was going to do this time. 

Especially with those items instead of sex toys. Bill put it off to the side and straddle his twelve year old. His son scooted back some so his daddy was comfortable. Bill put his hands on his son's face and kissed him. His son's lips was soft and sweet since he was just done eating pancakes. 

Bill tasted the syrup with his tongue in his son's mouth, lapping up the sweetness. His son whined a bit and pushed at his daddy, but he knew it was useless when he felt his dick stirring at the familiar abuse he daddy always give. Bill pulled away and took off his son's shirt and pushed him down on the bed.

His son's chest was still flat, but his nipples was hard and perked up from the times Bill always played with them whenever he wanted a quick fix from his boy. His skin was a caramel color, which he knew it will go great with the chocolate syrup real nicely.

Bill crawled off the bed to take his son's shoes and socks off, making his son giggle when touched his toes. Yep, Bill had a big problem when it comes to his son. He realized making his son smile or laugh would make his son more compliant to what he wanted to do. It worked so far. 

Bill unbuckled his son's pants and pulled it and his boxers down, his son lifting his legs to hide his groin. Bill rolled his eyes, but went to get the butt plug and honey flavored edible lube. He knew he forgot something. His son watched, doing all he can to hide his groin, but he knew it was stupid of him to even do that. 

Why honestly bother really? The son also wondered why his daddy was very quiet. He was usually vocal about what he wanted from him or how he felt. He didn't even know if this should be a good thing for him. Bill turn to his son's eyes, smiling at him when he gather his things. 

This needs to be slow for him to enjoy. Not to mention he has to make his son sit still long enough to set it. Bill really wanted to enjoy this. "Get on all fours baby." Bill told his son. The son blushed at the pet name and did what was said. Bill lube his finger while staring at his son's hole, but not before he gave it a couple taps to watch it bounce and compliment how clean his son looked.

His son blush. Bill warned his son about his cold fingers, but didn't give time for his son to actually process what was said before the cold finger push pass the rim and circle around. The son yelp and tried to move away, but receive a slap to his ass and was pulled back by Bill hands on his hips.

"Stop moving boy. Next time you move, I won't go easy on you." The son cried at the sting, but listened. When Bill inserted two fingers and his son didn't jump, he praised his boy. After the third finger, not ready to tease his boy yet, he moved his fingers and lubed the end of the funnel. 

The son looked back, hoping that thing wasn't going to go in him. It really wasn't what he should be worried about. Bill inserted to end of the funnel in his boy's hole until was secure. Here comes the fun part. Bill gathered the box of milk and open it, frightening his son. "Dad?" The son questioned.

Bill only smiled in return, his focus was on his fantasy. "Don't move." He warned before pouring the cold milk down his son's ass. The son cried out at the cold substance, feeling it go down and freeze places he never felt. The sick part was that he sort of like it and it was making his dick hard.

The boy didn't understand it, but he felt the milk go down to his lower intestines. Bill poured half the jug before he removed the funnel and replaced it with whip cream tip. He pour some in and it tease the son with it's airy feel. Once Bill was satisfied, he lubed the butt plug and insert it in the boy's hole to secure it.

Bill was going to love the seen when he watch his son squirt it just like pussy juice. He dreamt his son had a vagina and was squirting as Bill fucked him senseless. He got to let it marinate first though. He moved his son on his on his back and enjoy the small bump in his son's belly.

The son was really confused. He felt the milk moved within him and he wondered why he like it so much. Or at least his cock liked it. The feeling of him being stuffed and the predatory eyes his daddy watch him with was all very confusing. Bill love the sight of his son's cock twitching at what he done.

Maybe his son do have a kink. Bill reach for the chocolate syrup and open the cap. He dragged the cold tip down his son's chest, watch him shiver. The son bit his lip, his eyes still confused and full of innocence.

Bill felt like it was begging for him to do it, to do him as lustful as he wants while the boy was just scared and silently pleading for his daddy to stop. It was funny to him really. He always fights his daddy before begging for more. That's how it always end for him. He would hate the pain, but love the feeling it gave him. 

He was very confused. 

Bill hovered the tip over the boy's nipple and squeezed the bottle. The chocolate syrup circle around the nipple before resting beautifully on the tip. Bill did it to both, hearing his son's gasps and soft moans. The son was liking this a bit much than what he wanted to allowed.

Bill decorated the son's chest and filled his son's belly button before decorating his son's growing cock like ketchup on a hot dog. The son moan a little louder, his fight and confusion leaving him as lust filled his mind. "Dad." Bill loved his son's reaction to the cold, sweet chocolate, his precome mixing with the syrup. 

"Open your mouth honey." The son did, sticking out his tongue. Bill squirted chocolate into his son's mouth, then chasing it with his own. They both moan in each other mouth, both licking and trading spit as they savoured the chocolate. Bill spread his son's legs apart and tap on the buttplug.

The son submitted his tongue and let his daddy's take control. Once the chocolate was gone, Bill lift his head and placed his son's wrist above his head, the son arching his back to be a little sexy under his daddy's eyes. "Very beautiful baby. A sexy dessert just for me." 

The son nodded and bit his lips. Bill was losing patience and really wanted to fuck his son now as his own cock stood at attention. He lean down to speed the process and lick, teased, and suck on the chocolate nipple. "Ah! Daddy!" The son soon figured out his nipples was sensitive and that Bill loves using it against him.

It always send thills of pleasure down his spine. Bill felt it get hard under his tongue, imagining himself sucking milk instead of chocolate. He made his way down and clean out his son's belly button before dipping his tongue into the sweet and saltiness of the precome and chocolate. 

Bill clean the mess and a moan before licking up the shaft like a lollipop. "Daddy." Bill listened to his son's voice while taking hold of his son's cock and in one go into his mouth. The warmth mouth made the son's hips jerk and he slowly fucked his daddy mouth. Bill thought it was hot since it was a way of his son showing that he wanted this with his daddy. 

Bill allowed him to get used the thrusting his hips and letting his hands on his head. Bill don't mind getting used. He waited till his son's moans got louder and his thrust got messy to remove his head. The son whined, hoping he won't start this again. Bill chuckled at the glare his son gave him, but his focus was finally at the milk in his son's ass.

He slowly took off his clothes, almost like a strip tease for his son. The son watched as each cloth fall to the floor, the shirt, the pants, the boxers. The son had a thrill of excitement he really tried to ignore, but it was useless as Bill grab the lube.

Bill lubed up his cock and remove the butt plug, little milk and whip cream leaking out. "Daddy please!" Bill really wanted his son to wet bed with his milk. "You going to wet the bed for me? I want you to squirt all the juice out as fuck the pussy out of you." Bill said lowly to his son before slamming into his son's hole.

The son yelled in pain, his hole clenching as a bit of milk squirted out. Bill didn't wait for his son to adjusted as he pounded into his son, the milk going against his thrust. It gave him pleasure like no other, His son moaning under him. The son's hands was on Bill's shoulders, feeling like a used ragged doll.

The son felt the wetness leaking out steadily and his prostate being abused. In a sense, he felt like his mother, but only better. He could hear his daddy's moans and how hard he thrusted. He felt his daddy's lips on his and how lustful his hands were as it travel his body.

Bill was feeling the tightness of his son's ass, the wetness wetting the bed and the moaning that drove him crazy. He jacked off his son with his thrust, ready to cum in that ass, part of him wanting to impregnate his son. It was what led to his three sons being born in the first place.

To know he have that drive again, he knew he won't stop fucking his son for a long time. They both felt pressure building up until his son cum on Bill's hand as he filled his son up with seman. Burst of milk flew out of his ass and Bill more kept jacking his son off as he lapped up the drops around the rim.

Ten minutes later, they cuddled because his son requested it. Bill had no rush. His wife was at work at the moment and he have the rest of the day to do what he want with his son. Yep, Bill was in something deep. But as Bill thought about his problem and his son thought about his lustful confusion, they both came to realize that at the moment, they honestly don't care anymore.


End file.
